Date A Live Lost OVA "Broken Promises"
Ever seen a lost episode before? Ever seen one of your favorite anime? No? Well, I can guarantee you don't want to, not after the kind of experience I had. You may or may not have heard of an anime called "Date A Live", have you? If not, let me explain about it to you. It is about a School upperclassman Named "Shido" who saves girls known as "Spirits" by going on a date with them and kissing them to seal off their powers. It sounds weird, but hey, who are we to judge? It was one of my favorite series when I first started watching anime back in the summer of 2015. However, this is a story of an episode of the show that I nor any other person never watched, and wish I never did. It was a nice winter evening, maybe around 5 o'clock. I was at a garage sale at a friend's house on the opposite side of the street. They were selling things they felt they didn't need anymore. Old furniture, board games, DVD's, etc. One or more of these things was an old Call of Duty game, a desk, a clock, and even a bootlegged DVD of The new Lego Batman movie, which didn't come out until around February. I wanted to buy one of those things, and what caught my eye was what appeared to be a bootlegged DVD of Date A Live. It claimed to have both seasons, plus the 2 OVA's and the Movie "Mayuri Judgement". I could tell that my friend didn't make it himself, because the handwriting was a little sloppy and his is more better than that. On the cover it said "DATE A LIVE COMPLETE SERIES + MAYURI JUDGEMENT". I asked my friend where he got this, and he said this to me... "I got this from some old guy who was running a bootlegged DVD stand in New York City. There are actually 3 OVA's, not just 2. The 3rd one however was very disturbing. I don't know what the guy was thinking when he sold it to me, but whatever you do, DON'T WATCH IT. Even if you are THAT curious about what it may show. I won't even DARE talk about what happened in it." I asked him why and he wouldn't reply back. He just looked down and said "You can have it for free. The others, as well as the Call of Duty game and the Lego Batman movie, you'll have to pay for." I paid him about $30.00 for the things and went back to my house. I watched part of the Bootlegged Lego Batman movie on my computer, and played part of the Call of Duty game. After 2 hours of playing the game, I thought about that "3rd OVA." Since my mom was out for a meeting and my dad was in San Francisco for a Monster convention, I felt like I had nothing else to do. I went to the basement, set up the projector, Turned on the PlayStation 4 and inserted the bootlegged disc of the Date A Live DVD into the console. The PlayStation 4 read the disc as the same name of the DVD. I pressed the X button and the Date A Live logo appeared on the screen. The DVD menu had no music, but had the Posters of the Anime. It had 3 options: 1. "Date A Live I & II + OVA's" 2. "Mayuri Judgement" 3. "Options + Language Selection" The Episode selection for both seasons had fan art of Tohka and Shido watching the sunset, like in the end credits of the second season. The Mayuri Judgement scene selection had the Movie's poster with Mayuri in her spirit form, and the options had a Screenshot of Westcott, the Season 2 antagonist. I changed it to English even though it sometimes isn't that great. When I went to the Episode selection screen, I scrolled through the episodes to find this "3rd OVA" my friend was talking about, and there it was, just after the 2nd OVA. It had no screenshot, but it had a title. The Title was "Broken Promises." I wasn't sure about the title at the time, but with no hesitation, I selected it and it started playing. I wish I had never done that... There was a black screen for about 10 seconds. After that, the intro played right away. It was the intro for the second season. Everything was normal until about 30 seconds in, when the intro began to glitch, and the audio's pitch began to lower. I assumed it was recorded on a crappy TV at the time. 10 seconds later, the quality became blurry, and the audio got a little distorted. After about a minute into the intro, static kicked in, and the quality went haywire. Shortly after it ended, the screen flickered an image for a Split second before cutting to black. What I can recall from that image was something I can never quite forget. Something I consider horrifying. The image showed a real man with bloodshot eyes, wearing a bloodied shirt and had a knife stabbed in his throat. In the background showed a person with no torso or arms, hanging on a noose. The man was smiling and was even bleeding blood out of his mouth which was full of maggots and moths. The screen went black for about 10 seconds before showing Raizen High School, the common location for the show. It then cut to the classroom, with nobody in it except Tohka and Shido. Tohka had the most depressed look on her face. In most episodes, she's either happy or sad, or even had a look of anger (only in some scenes). This however, was different. Shido was just packing his things and said something to Tohka. However it was in Japanese. I was confused, because I thought I set it to English. I went back to the options menu to check if I did, and of course, I was right. I DID set it to english. "Maybe they didn't dub this one or something?" I thought to myself. I resumed the episode, this time with the English subtitles turned on. "Tohka, are you alright?" Shido said in Japanese. "Can we go on a Date sometime soon?" Said Tohka. Shido nodded. He then walked home with Tohka before the screen cut to black for about a full minute. After a full minute passed, it cut to what appeared to be live action footage of what looked to be a farm in Pennsylvania, with a house and a barn. This lasted for about 10 seconds before cutting to another scene. Shido was getting ready for the Date. He wore a golden tuxedo with shiny sneakers, a big bow-tie, and a fancy watch. What was strange was that there was no earpiece in his ear to communicate with his sister Kotori and the rest of the Ratatoskr. He was standing behind what resembled the Saint Peter's Basilica in the Vaticans of Rome, Italy, wating for Tohka. He waited for about 5 minutes, when he decided to go look for her. What was weird was that there were nobody around Tenguu city. Not even one person. He just kept walking through an empty street. Just walking and walking and walking, until he entered a building, with a very weird entrance. When he entered the building, the room he entered was a dark red, unusual room. It looked more like a lady's restroom in a fancy Chicago restaurant, except it was larger and had Terra-cotta Letters like what you would see in a subway station in New York. In the background, a slow, jazz song could be heard... He walked for about 2 minutes before reaching what looked to be... Oh god... As he walked, there were mangled up, mutilated real bodies here and there. The music began to slow down, and now a creepy, gurgling moaning sound can be heard. What was also seen were dead animals, some hanging from their internal organs. I felt sick and horrified of what I was looking at. I had no clue about why there would even be such a thing in an innocent, light-hearted anime. Sure there was Shido's near-death in Season 2, but that is a different story. Shido was shocked to see the dead bodies, but kept walking before reaching a bloodied door. As he opened the door, he was in a ballroom with a curved ceiling, but the floor was bloody and there were more dead bodies. Some of them were Shido's friends, including Origami, Hiroto, his teacher Okamine, etc. The moaning cries ended as soon as Shido saw a purple-haired figure at the end of the hall. I was a little glad to see it was Tohka. She wore what looked to be a black dress, with grey gloves on, and high heels with stockings. She even wore a headband with a bow-tie. Shido was a little relieved to see that it was Tohka, and he walked towards her, slowly. "Shido..." Tohka said quietly. "Where were you? Why did you come so late?" She then slowly turned to Shido to reveal that.... Oh goodness... She had a creepy smile on her face, and that she was eating a dead cat... Her smile was similar to Light Yagami from Death Note. She had blood coming from her mouth, and her eyes were pouring out blood. She even made the same laugh as him. She then walked closely towards Shido. "I waited so long for this moment. So long that I couldn't wait anymore... Welcome to the ball, Shido..." Shido then ran away to his house, and then it cut to black for about 20 seconds. That was when the Jazz music ended. Then it cut back to the farm in Pennsylvania. This time the camera went inside the house. The house had no furniture, except for a small TV screen that showed Tohka's creepy face for about a full minute. The TV then showed live action footage of a kid getting stabbed in the chest. I felt even more sick and creeped out about what was being shown. I felt so sick like I was going to Vomit. But then it got worse. The camera then zoomed into the TV to show what looked like Miku in some sort of dark room. She was hanging on what appeared to be some kind of noose. She had hanged herself. (Or so I thought...) Her arms were tied behind her back, and her mouth was pouring blood. Her eye pupils had shrunk, like a cat when it looks at a bright light, and her tongue had been chopped off, laying on the ground. Then it cut to what looked like Kurumi, with her face mutilated. Her left eye was missing, and her neck had been slit. She had only one arm, the other being chopped off. Her stomach was even ripped open. Then it cut back to Shido, who's mouth was missing. He was dancing with Tohka who still had the creepy smile. This lasted for about 5 minutes before the moaning returned. It then showed Kotori, walking through what happened to be Miku's mansion. The music then turned into some sort of slow, unsettling drum beat, with vocals kicking in. It sounded as if the composer was experimenting with sounds of a forest, and put eerie sound effects to go with it. Kotori had the most creepiest look on her face. She had red skin, with blood-red eyes, and a hawk like mouth. She went to what looked like a room full of unknown creatures. One of them had a moth-like nose, while another had 3 eyes. I was pretty terrified of what it was I was looking at. If it were some fan-made project by somebody (and maybe it was...), They may have done a good job on it. But there would be worse to come. The screen then flickered live-action images of dead children. The first image I can recall showed one, no older than 5 to 6 years, had their head chopped off. The ground was dirty, and there was someone's hand seemed to be picking it up. The second image showed a father with a dead, bloodied up baby in his arms. From what I could recall, the baby apparently was shot in the head. The rest I don't even want to go into full detail. But what I could say is that they made me feel sick. Sick to my stomach. I felt the urge to stop and throw up. I wanted to stop watching, but I couldn't. I wanted to see the rest. I HAD to. I wanted to know how it ends. So after a quick trip to the bathroom to vomit, I continued. The music stopped, and as it did, the screen then cut to black for about 3 minutes. During about, I don't know, 2 minutes after cutting to black, a weird noise started up. It sounded like someone breathing heavily. When it cut to the next scene, it started to sound like screaming. The scene showed Yoshino, the loli girl, staring at the camera. The quality was now better than it was before. I was a little relieved, but the sounds weren't helping, Because after about 10 seconds, it got worse. Yoshino's face had changed to something terrifying. She now had black eyes, with 2 glowing red dots in each pupil. Her nose had shrunken to a small little black dot, and her smile, oh god.... It had stretched super wide and her lips were smeared as if they were somewhat being sucked inside. The sound was now a woman screaming in terror, as the camera had zoomed into Yoshino's mouth. After that, it was another black screen, which lasted for about 1 minute, before cutting back to Miku, still hanging on the noose. After about 1 minute of dead silence, the camera then panned over to her face, and oh god...... It was terrifying... Her face now had the same look as Tohka's, but now her eye sockets were now empty, with red pupils in each socket, just like Yoshino's, and were leaking blood. She began to laugh, and again the Light Yagami Laugh had played, only this time much louder. So loud that it hurt my ears... As she laughed, some Speedcore song played in the background, with what sounded like a poorly, sloppily played death metal song. It was also loud, making my ears hurt even more. Then the screen started flickering more disturbing images. (I don't mean to offend you, but from what I can recall, I think one of those images depicted 9/11...) After that, it cut to black for about 5 minutes. I was a little creeped out of what was about to come, but then it came. It then cut to the top floor of the DEM building, where Tohka was held captive for episodes 7 to 10 in Season 2, but this time it was in bad shape, and the walls were bloodied up. In the room was the Season 2 antagonist AND the Company's CEO, Westcott, all mangled up with his intestines hanging on what looked like fish hooks. Bloody fish hooks, that is. Westcott was laying on the floor, lifeless. His face had been mutilated, with eyeballs hanging out of the sockets. The music was now an endless loop of what sounded like high-pitched vocals, with unusual sounds and instruments playing in the background. It sounded like being in the belly of a beast. I was creeped out when looking at Westcott and what happened to him. I could've been glad to see him dead, because he was a bad guy. A sadistic, evil, cowardly bad guy. In Season 2, he led his secretary, Ellen, to kidnap Tohka and create an "inversed" version of her, where she'd have no memory, and all she could do is just cause spatial-quakes. After he disappeared, it angered me because it left me feeling like he would still be out there, waiting to kidnap another spirit some other day. I could have been glad to see him dead, but seeing his corpse in THIS scene, it just made me feel bad for him, even after most of the things he had done. Anyways, after showing Westcott's corpse for about 2 minutes, it then cut back to the Raizen High School. The High School was now in terrible shape, rather than how it looked in the beginning of the episode. Half of the building was destroyed, the windows had been shattered, and some of the beams were corroded and ruined. It then cut to the inside of the classroom. The classroom had been bloodied up, with body parts of the students hanging on those same fish hooks. After about 30 seconds, static flickered on the screen, then it cut back to the classroom, this time in a shot from the teacher's desk, showing what appeared to be Tohka. Just like Miku, she was now hanging on a noose, and her hands were tied behind her back. She was wearing the same black dress she wore when Shido had encountered her in that ballroom, but now it was torn up and ruined. A minute passed before the static flickered on the screen again, now cutting to the rooftop. The sky was now red, and mutilated corpses of the students can be seen, including those 3 girls that judged Shido for whatever he does. 10 seconds later, the static flickered for one last time before cutting to Shido, now with pale skin, and a look of emptiness on his face, standing in front of the Pennsylvanian farm, and staring at the camera. He was still wearing that golden tuxedo he wore for his date with Tohka, but it was ruined and had deteriorated. After 20 seconds, it then cut to him carrying a gun, and aiming it at his head. The jazz tune from the ballroom sequence started playing again, this time in reverse. 5 seconds in, and then he whispered the words, in a dark, unsettling tone "IT IS OVER... FAREWELL....". Just after he did, his face had changed to a more darker expression. It was the same face Yoshino made before. As his face changed, the scream from Yoshino's sequence played again, this time much louder than before, and as it did, the Light Yagami laugh came on again. After about 10 seconds, Shido shot himself, and then the black screen came on with Japanese text. The gunshot sound was louder than the scream. Loud enough to make my eardrums explode. It took about 5 seconds for my hearing to come back though. The Japanese text, which was written in red, happened to translate to "Our world is now a whole. Let the word be said, 'MAY GOD HAVE MERCY!'". It showed the text for about 10 seconds, after that, the Season 2 ending came on, but nobody was in it. Not even Shido himself. The only credits that were on the screen only had the number 8 as far as I could remember. Even the happy, and Innocent "Day to Story" end song wasn't playing either. Just dead silence. After the end credits ended, the episode ended, showing the old Funimation logo. After it ended, it cut back to the main menu. I was left speechless. I turned off the projector, took the DVD out and shut off my PS4. I could now see why my friend didn't want me to watch it. After all that, I washed my face, and plopped myself on the bed. All I could think to myself was "God..... What in the actual fuck was I watching? Jesus...". After a 10 minute rest, I went to the kitchen, poured myself a bowl of Lucky Charms cereal, and decided to finish the rest of the bootlegged Lego Batman Movie in my basement on the PS4. The next day, I decided to see if there was any information of the episode. I Googled "Date A Live OVA 3", but nothing about it came up. Tried IMDb, nothing came up. I searched many websites for it, All of them had nothing about the episode. I never even spoke about it to my friend. Since then, I had put the episode into a separate CD, and thought about selling it on eBay. I don't know where the episode came from, who made it, or why it even exists. If you have a theory, feel free to share it, because I am a little eager to know how this episode came into existence. However, you must mark my words. If you ever, and I mean EVER, come upon a Lost episode OR OVA of your favorite anime, be sure to think twice. No matter how curious you may be, just remember what you should do, because sometimes you don't see things you want to see, or are used to seeing. Thank you for reading this page. This is Vincent, Signing off. Thanks for Reading Made by Vincent L. From the Author of AMY.SATBK and Mikaguara School Suite - Episode 13h. Category:Lost Episodes Category:Anime Category:Death Category:Scary